


The Cardigan

by Squidsy24



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Coitus Interruptus, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: One of Campbell and Martins Interactions when Martin discovers something
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Martin Whitly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Cardigan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampbellB1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/gifts).



In comparison to other occurrences, this was the most control Campbell had in sex in a long time. He was young and if the men on the streets were right ‘a pretty little thing’ it wasn’t often this was allowed. As of now, Campbell was In Dr. Martin Whitly’s lap, riding his slowly. He was instructed to yes, but this was still his motions. Martin was just along for it, telling him how beautiful he was, how he was doing well. Martin and Campbell both enjoyed the change of scenery, the small power shift gave the exchange a new feeling. Martin moaned in Campbell’s ear, “ show me your pleasure princess, I want to finish with you.” and then bite at his neck. Martin lowered one of his hands to his throbbing member and began working at it. After studying the boy's faces for the last 8 months the man knew he was close, “Go ahead, baby. Come.” Campbell threw his upper body back holding tight to the back of Martin's chair as he followed his instruction. Martin gave a few thrusts up before he followed, raising his hands up Campbell’s now come stained shirt. Martin whispered, “Look at you my beautiful, stained, Prince. Here's let's get this off.” Martin lifted up his shirt and helped it over his head, the whole way kissing up his torso. There were still bruises from previous nights on his stomach, Martin pulled out as he scanned each one. A few moments passed before Campbell started to shiver slightly. Martin spoke softly still tracing each mark, “I’m sorry Camp you must be freezing here,” Martin leaned forward and grabbed his Cardigan from the back of his chair and put it on the boy. 

Campbell was asleep on the bed whilst Martin drew him. He blamed the cardigan for making such a delicious sight. Mr. David already took Campbell’s shirt to be cleaned and he would be back for him in an hour. Martin made a large motion to close his book, strictly to wake up Campbell. However, he paid no attention to the boy as he started to stir awake and call out for him. Martin sat calmly at his desk acting like he wasn’t being approached by the man he fell in love with. Campbell leaned over Martin's chair at first and drug his hand down his right side till he was on his knees before him. Martin’s only acknowledgment of him was a small roll of his chair so Campbell could crawl underneath. 

Campbell Bain was a tease. He did nothing but put his mouth over the growing member in Martin’s pants. Martin knew the game, he played it often enough, and usually let it drag on. Although he knew the time limit set on this interaction and pulled down the front part of his pants and briefs to release his throbbing cock. Campbell only teased for a minute before he was being manhandled by him. One of Martin’s large hands gripped his hair tight, only exciting him more, and guided his mouth around him. The knock on the door pulled him out of his lust and replaced it with fear. Campbell was his little pet and ONLY his and if this was someone of importance HE would be taken from him. It was an orderly who spoke frantically, “Dr. Whitly you have a consultation in 30 minutes for a benign tumor that formed in a man’s kidney. Charts will be faxed over soon as well as patient history. Prepare yourself, it's a nasty one.” For reasons unknown to the giving and receiving party of the under-the-table blowjob, the orderly didn’t notice, or acknowledge, what was happening. Campbell had stopped and, when they left, was staring into Martin's eyes. Martin placed a hand on Campbell’s cheek who leaned into it at first before a slap was delivered. The boy was in mild shock when Martin spoke, “I never said you could stop, now follow Daddy’s movements and let me guide you. The thrusts got harsh as Martin used the boy’s mouth, chasing his own release. Right before he finished he pulled out of the mouth and came on Campbell’s face. Campbell, who wanted to be good, said nothing and continued to look up at him. Martin stroked his cheek lightly before grabbing at his hair again and saying, “Do you want Daddy to clean you up, princess?” Campbell said nothing but leaned into Martin’s hand lightly.

~~~

Mr. David walked back into the room and said, “Did I time it right?” Martin stayed focused on his journal, “Yes, however, Campbell had no big reaction.” David cocked an eyebrow, “None?” the doctor shook his head, “Must have trained him well, should be proud.” Martin gave a light chuckle, “Yes well all in the name of love as they say.” Both men froze at the statement-making faces of confusion. Martin began, “You think-” before he was interrupted by David, “Yes, Yes you are. I’ve known you for many years. I know.” Martin relaxed back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Neither said anything or made many movements until Martin rolled his chair to the place on the bookshelf where the book he searched for remained. He pulled out the book titled, “C. Bain- 25, 2018”. He checked the final box on the list of categories: the box label <3 had been checked by his own hand. He knew now why Campbell was special

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry? The ending is weird but I'm tired


End file.
